One Look Says It All
by Biopolarism
Summary: Kim is nothing but a normal, shy girl who is inlove with Jared for the longest time. Jared on the other hand, doesn't even notice her existence. What if one days Jared looks at her and never looks away again? *Jared and Kim imprint story!*
1. Chapter 1

**One Look Says It All**

Hi! I really don't know why, but I've always been fascinated with how Jared imprinted on Kim. So this is my own version! This is my very first fanfic, so please bear with me! XD

- Xialeemar :)

_Chapter 1_

**_KIM's POV_**

_Kim loves Jared. Jared loves Kim. Kim and Jared. Jared and Kim._

It was all there, scribbled on the back of my history notebook. I glanced at my wristwatch. 12:15pm. Just fifteen minutes away from my favorite class: History. Why? _Jared of course!_ A voice enthusiastically cheered in my brain.

_Yeah right, go ahead and dream Kimmy. Like he even knows you._ Said another voice in my brain.

Jared. We have been classmates since elementary days, and I have always adored him ever since. He may be one of the most popular guys in our school, but he was down to earth and really nice. However, we aren't really that close. With our school population, people virtually know everyone. But in our case, we never really know each other. He always hung out with the "popular group". Me, being a part of the ordinary and easily forgotten crowd, he never notices me. But this year, with me having a class with him, I was hoping that we could have a chance to know each other. But I've never _really _spoke to him, like a real conversation. How I wish I could really get to know him better and not just adore him from a distance...

"KIMMY!" said a familiar shrill voice.

"Shit!" I was so startled that I lost my grip on my notebook and at the same time yanked the contents of my poor locker. I stared at the heap of things lying on my feet.

"Oh Kim! I am soooo sorry!" said my closest friend, Andie. She approached me and helped me pick up my things.

I huffed at her. "You know you didn't have to pierce my eardrums. I know you very well. Did you and Ryan fix things up now?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy! We're good now!" she said in a typical school-girl squeal. She picked up my history notebook and saw the doodles at the back page. She raised her eyebrows.

I grabbed the notebook from her hand and looked down. "Andie, don't start-"

"My goodness Kim!" she said cutting off my words. "Jared again? I guess the reason why you were startled earlier was because you were daydreaming… AGAIN! You know he doesn't even notice you even if you've been sitting next to each other in class for a year now! Ugh!" Andie grimaced.

"Andie, I know… but I just really like him."

History class.

I was sitting as usual, in the middle row, sharing a table with Jared. And as usual, he was sitting beside me. I always try to make simple glances at him. Apparently, he really doesn't notice me. But it works to my advantage. I try to memorize the profile of his face: angular jaw, perfect nose, his deep-set eyes… If he could really just notice me. Sigh. _Only in my dreams_, I muttered to myself. How could he notice someone so plain like me?

"Okay class, since there are no questions, I suggest you get a piece of paper and answer the questions written on the board." Mr. Carney said, which got my attention. I took my bag and got a clean sheet of paper.

"Uhm, excuse me."

I looked up and saw Jared looking at me. "Can I have one sheet? I didn't bring one today."

_Aaaawwww crap! _I muttered incredulously to myself. _He's talking to me! And looking at me!_

"S-sure." I got another sheet from my bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He whispered and gave me a tiny smile.

_Oh god!_ I just felt my heart beat skip a beat and go overdrive. I could feel a huge patch of warmth on my cheeks. Crap! I'm sure I'm blushing real hard.

Another beautiful memory to be written on my diary tonight! Jared's tiny smile!

**AN: **And that's the end of chapter one! Please review! I'd love to get some suggestions... Please don't be cruel! This is my first fanfic... Sorry if it's still a bit awkward... But I'll try my best! Thanks! ~ Xialeemar_9

:))))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KIM's POV**

I glanced at the empty seat beside me.

It's been two weeks since Jared disappeared. I was worried. He was absent on some occasions, but not this long. It was worrying. None of us in the class knew what happened. Even in one of my classes, Jared's best friend Paul had been absent for a week too. Gossip was spreading across campus. Some say they might have been joining gangs or something. Some said they might have run away from home. Rumors were going around like crazy. I feel so bothered by his absence. The pain of not seeing his face for a long time is taking its toll on me.

_What happened to you, Jared? _I whispered to myself.

History class again. Mr. Carney wasn't around yet. I looked around the classroom before entering. My eyes were fixed on a particular seat. Still empty. I sighed to myself as I sat down. I tried to distract myself by doodling lines on a piece of paper. Mr. Carney then entered, saying something about opening a page in our book. I took my book and flipped it to that page. Then suddenly, a deep voice interrupted Mr. Carney.

"Mr. Carney."

I froze. I knew that voice! Though it was obviously deeper than before, I could not be mistaken! I looked up to where he was.

"I'm sorry if I've been absent for more than two weeks now. I spoke to the principal earlier. I have an excuse letter with me."

Oh. My. God.

Jared changed.

He was already tall at his height of 5'10 before, but he must have been taking up some kind of medication, for he was _huge. _Judging from how he towered over Mr. Carney, he must be around 6'4 or 6'5. Not only did he grow tall, his body changed too. He was already toned before, muscles and all, but now, his muscles were way too good for someone who's only eighteen!

His hair was cropped short now, and his face also looked different. Like he matured or something. I felt so astonished. What happened to him? And another thing: He looks _hotter_!

I was staring at him for quite some time now that I didn't notice the hushed whispers of our classmates as he approached his seat. My heart was rejoicing at his presence. _He's back! _A voice happily shouted in my brain. As he came nearer and nearer, I get more and more astounded by his physical change. I can't help but just stare at the guy. My oh my. _I'm going to drool! _Cheered the annoying voice in my mind. I quickly shook my head gently, and then looked down on my book. I tried to read the words but nothing was absorbed by my fluctuating brain... Obviously because the only thing, or rather, the person was sitting beside me, making me feel so distracted. I still can't get over the fact that he did change. What was he up to the past two weeks that made him look like this?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't feel my book sliding down my table and fall down on the floor. Just as I was about to pick it up, a hand already made its way on my book; It was Jared's.

"Sorry." I muttered shyly, taking the book from his hand. But his hand didn't let go of the book. So I glanced up at him, only to meet his eyes staring at me, meeting mine.

**AN: **Sorry if that was short. I just wanted to keep the excitement hanging around. :p Nah just kidding. But I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter. :)

Reviews? Comments? Please? Thanks. :)

~Xialeemar. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JARED's POV**

I hurried down the hallway, knowing that Mr. Carney is about to start History class.

My hand clutched the excuse paper semi-tightly. I felt nervous.

Two weeks has passed since I first phased. Even though Sam explained everything to me, I was still in shock. I was a werewolf! The signs that I felt and saw, it was because I was a werewolf. Mixed feelings were brewing inside my mind. Shock, confusion, and amazement. I felt that being a werewolf is cool, but how to manage shifting and _un-shifting_ into one is hard. I have to be careful not to be easily excited.

I entered the room and approached Mr. Carney. "Mr. Carney."

Mr. Carney looked up at me. I managed not to grin on how he tried to look up at my face. "I'm sorry if I've been absent for more than two weeks now. I spoke to the principal earlier. I have an excuse letter with me."

Mr. Carney took the paper from my hand and looked at it. "Well, please be seated first. I'll talk to you after class."

"Thank you", I muttered to him, and went to my seat. I could hear the whispers of my classmates from all corners of the room.

_You think he's on steroids or something?_

_He might as well have been taking drugs._

I shook my head mentally. If they only knew… I sat down and took my book from my bag. I was flipping through the pages when I felt something fell on my foot. A book was lying there. I picked it up and a hand was about to take the book. A girl's hand. I was mesmerized. A smooth, delicate hand, with a perfect tan… I wondered how it would feel to hold that hand. I glanced up at the girl.

"Sorry." She said in a perfect whisper, her eyes meeting mine.

I felt time stood still as I stared into the most beautiful pair of expressive deep brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. I felt my breath stop at the sight. I felt everything in myself evaporated; feelings, thoughts, time… Nothing else mattered, for all I could see was the most beautiful face just a foot away from mine.

Her long lashes that curl up and flutter as her eyes moved, the beautiful, smooth tan of her face, that tiny blush in her cheeks, those lips… I could feel the need to raise my hands and touch her face, just to make sure she wasn't just an apparition, that she was real… I could feel a huge lump in my throat at the thought of her.

She sat up straight, taking the book from my hand. As she distanced herself from me, I felt a sad need, a wanting, to come nearer to her and know everything about her. I could smell her sweet scent locking in all of my senses. How I wanted so badly to close the distance between us and have her in my arms. Her eyes were still locked with mine. I feel so blessed to have her look at me! Joy was rushing into my chest, making me feel like I was to explode from too much happiness. I wanted to hear her voice.

What was happening to me?


End file.
